Fugaz
by Tsukiko Braginski
Summary: Feliciano Vargas conoce a su alma gemela en los pasillos de la prestigiosa W-Academy, todo era perfecto, pero la tragedia se adueño de aquella fugaz historia de amor... los recuerdos mas hermosos son a la vez los mas dolorosos... La historia de Sacro Imperio y Chibitalia en Universo Alterno, one-shot (historia ya publicada bajo otro nombre, corregida 30-05-14)


Este fanfic transcurre en un universo alterno y como en todo universo alterno utilizaré los nombres humanos de los personajes siendo Feliciano Vargas Italia y, al carecer Sacro Imperio de un nombre oficial, le nombraré "Germán Varetti".

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretener, sin fines de lucro.

**Fugaz**

Esta es la anécdota de uno de tantos romances que ha presenciado la prestigiosa W-Academy, un colegio para hijos de políticos, un sueño para cualquier educando, un pequeño edén con amplios jardines delicadamente cuidados y edificios magestuosos en los cuales los estudiantes podían desde tomar clases de cocina hasta practicar deporte en sus enormes gimnasios techados; era también un lugar donde se convivían chicos de las mas variopintas nacionalidades desde un tímido chico canadiense hasta un siempre somnoliento griego. Pero esta vez nos centraremos en los chicos italianos Lovino y…

— Feliciano, joder que ya es tarde ¡vámonos!—gritaba desde el quicio de la puerta de la residencia Vargas el mayor de los hermanos, un chico moreno de mirada esmeralda tratando inútilmente de despertar al pequeño Feliciano—si no bajas no habrá pasta en la cena—y como si de un conjuro se tratara, Feliciano salto de la cama al grito de _¡pastaaaaaaa!_ Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el de orbes miel ya se encontraba vestido y listo para salir rumbo al colegio.

_Y llego repentinamente…_

Feliciano era un chico alegre que disfrutaba del buen arte y la buena comida, nunca destacó por sus excelentes notas pero a cambio, su radiante actitud ante la vida le había ganado muy buenos amigos y un mote gracioso…

—Vargas—exclamó el profesor Roderich llamando la atención del pelirrojo que miraba distraídamente por la ventana pasando olímpicamente de las complicadas ecuaciones que se encontraban en la pizarra—pasa y por favor resuelve este ejercicio—

— V-vee…sí profesor Roderich —caminó indeciso hacia la pizarra y recibió de manos del profesor el marcador mirándolo como si de un verdugo se tratara.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del salón…

—psst… oye Zonda—trataba de llamar la atención del estudiante japonés un chico albino de ojos rubíes.

—es Honda, Gilbert-san—respondió con tranquilidad el moreno.

—si, como sea ¿Cómo se dice en tu idioma inútil? — cuestionó el de origen germano.

—_hetare_—

En ese momento, la mente del más revoltoso de los estudiantes del aula B comenzó a buscar opciones para divertirse un poco a costa del ingenuo italiano.

—kesesesese—la peculiar risa del albino resonó en el aula —oye Hetaliano mejor ríndete.

— ¿hetaliano? —cuestionó una chica morena de origen húngaro y cabello ondulado.

—Si, es el inútil de Italia—las risas se escucharon retumbar en el aula, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

—vee~ tal vez sea mejor, lo siento profesor no puedo resolver esto— decía con mueca infantil el italiano removiéndose un poco el cabello de la nuca.

Y así transcurrían tranquilos y alegres los días para los hermanos, una buena tarde después de clases un chico rubio de procedencia romana, criado en Alemania, de nombre Germán Varetti se acercó al mayor de los Vargas.

—oye, tu eres Feliciano ¿verdad? —

—no, me confundes con el tonto de mi hermano menor-en la mente de Lovino resonaba la risa infantil de su hermano, ante eso no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto por ser confundido con el—

—lo siento, resulta que me contaron de sus habilidades culinarias y necesito un poco de asesoría en la materia—

—bueno tal vez debas buscarlo en el edificio 2B su grupo toma clase ahí— indicó el ítalo.

—gracias— respondió satisfecho el rubio, la verdad lo de la asesoría fue un mero pretexto para poder pasar tiempo con Feliciano, el famoso Feliciano que había capturado su atención desde el día que en clase de teatro montaron una pequeña obra escolar en la que el italiano hacía de chica, al principio (y por un buen tiempo) creyó que lo era puesto que no lo había visto desde entonces, fue cuando escucho su nombre que cayo en cuenta de su error pero, lejos de avergonzarse o retractarse de lo que comenzaba a sentir por el italiano, hizo hasta lo imposible por saber todo de el, y tratar de acercársele y fraternizar un poco mas con el propietario de la mirada miel que le había cautivado...

Desde ese día un par de ojos azules vigilaba expectante el salón de cocina brillando resplandecientes cada que cierto italiano pasaba por ahí.

Sin embargo aquello de la sutileza no se le daba bien y cada que trataba de hablar con Feliciano o siquiera acercársele, lo hacia a grito pelado…

— ¡Feliciano! —

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de otro de los pequeños defectos del menor de los Vargas…

— ¡yiaa!, deja de seguirme... ¡Aléjate! —

Su inminente cobardía.

Desde ese día, Germán tomo clases de cocina a pesar de no ser su mejor talento, todo con tal de ver a ese chico.

Poco a poco y tras una disculpa por parte de Varetti por asustar a Feliciano un par de veces, este dejo de huir para dar paso a una sincera amistad que con el tiempo desencadenó algo más…

—no, lo haces mal Germán, mira tienes que tomar la batidora en este ángulo—Feliciano tomó la mano de Germán y ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica ante tan leve toque, que les hizo sonrojarse.

_Y descubrí que te amaba_

Germán llamo a Feliciano luego de asegurarse de que no lo vieran, le apenaba de cierto modo que sus compañeros vieran que él tenía ese lado tan… tierno.

El italiano corrió a su lado y esperó a que las palabras salieran de los labios pálidos de Germán pero a cambio de eso sintió un roce cálido en su mano y un trozo de papel situándose entre sus dedos.

—léelo hasta que entres a clase—

—bene—asintió Feliciano sonriendo enternecido, ¿Cómo pudo pensar tiempo atrás que ese tipo era aterrador?

Una vez dentro del aula desenvolvió el papel en sus manos y leyó las líneas escritas por Germán, en letras grandes, redondeadas y marcadas, denotaba toda la seguridad de la que el italiano carecía.

"_Mañana entrenare temprano para poder vernos al termino de las clases, te espero en el lugar de siempre, no lo olvides Feli_".

La más radiante de sus sonrisas invadió el rostro aniñado del pelirrojo, sintiendo un calor agradable expandirse desde su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo y ser redirigido a su corazón, dobló el papel en cuatro y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

"…_no puedo esperar a verte_…"—fue lo que pensó Feliciano.

El día transcurrió lento permitiéndole a nuestro protagonista pensar en lo que sucedería esa tarde, desde temprano, había puesto especial esmero en que su ropa no presentara arruga alguna y el uniforme estuviera pulcro y libre de toda mancha, asimismo trató por todos los medios de aplacar el necio mechón de cabello que sobresalía en forma de un gracioso rulo sobre su cabeza desistiendo tras comprobar que seguía dándole cosquillas cada vez que lo tocaba.

Esa tarde…

—Vámonos Feli —dijo Germán avanzando un par de pasos delante del italiano, con mucho esfuerzo logro convencer a su familia de dejarlo tomar el transporte público, lo cual no era más que una vil mentira para poder caminar de regreso a casa con Feliciano.

—claro—asintió el aludido con el corazón a mil por hora y las manos hechas una sopa por la transpiración que el nerviosismo le provocaba, porque a su lado se sentía protegido y amado, pese a que eran tan diferentes sentía una especie de magnetismo envolverles así como lo que el llamaba "una burbuja de tensión" cada que estaban juntos fuera cual fuera la situación pues sentía la embriagante necesidad de juntar sus labios con los de él y por supuesto intuía por el comportamiento del ojiazul que era correspondido.

Germán tomo su mano provocando que sus latidos se dispararan y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

—tu mano…—señaló Germán apretando aún más la mano del italiano.

— ¿Q-q-qué tiene mi mano? —tartamudeó Feliciano.

—Esta… ¿temblando? — puntualizó el germano apretando un poco más su agarre.

—n-no ¿p-por que debería? —

—nervios quizás, dime, ¿te pongo nervioso? — preguntó aún sabiendo de sobra dos cosas: que realmente lo estaba y que el mismo se sentía más nervioso que nunca.

Y antes de que el italiano pudiera decir otra cosa Germán detuvo sus pasos, sin soltar la mano de Feliciano y halo levemente de su brazo atrayéndolo hacia si, lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran y con el ruido del transito pesado como fondo, le besó, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios y un delicioso sabor que nunca imaginó probar y que le parecía indescriptible, como un pedacito de Italia haciendo presión contra sus labios, Feliciano tras un par de segundos reaccionó y correspondió al beso del mayor tomando con sus manos el rostro de el y rogando por que el tiempo se detuviera.

_Pero no lo hizo_

Se separaron con un deje de molestia por parte del menor, quien sonrojado miraba a los orbes azules perdido, embriagado aun de su sabor, fue entonces que el rubio hablo…

—Feliciano, te amo—confesó tratando de escoger bien sus palabras, pero ¡Es que simplemente no podía! Ese chico le había arrebatado cualquier atisbo de coherencia con sus labios—yo… te amo…—

—yo también te amo, como nunca creí poder amar a nadie, _ti amo_—y esta vez fue Feliciano quien robo un beso de sus labios, parado de puntillas pues Germán era más alto que el, trató de profundizar mas aquel contacto pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo a la vista de todos cuando un niño le pregunto a su madre ¿Por qué se besan si ambos son niños?, apenado bajo la vista y Germán deposito un ultimo beso en su frente para despedirse.

—nos vemos mañana _mio amore_—se despidió por fin Germán tratando de usar su mejor italiano y rogando por no haberse equivocado en su pronunciación.

Ambos partieron hacia sus respectivas casas sintiendo aun el cosquilleo de los labios contrarios en los propios…

_La promesa de volvernos a ver_

Al día siguiente Feliciano espero pacientemente en el lugar de siempre pero Germán no aparecía, era raro, él era muy puntual, muy a su pesar caminó solo a casa donde su hermano mayor lo esperaba listo para reñirle.

—_cazzo_ otra vez estuviste esperándolo ¿no es así?, deberías ser mas discreto o al menos borrar esa expresión de retrasado mental en tu rostro—regañó Lovino a su hermano.

—lo siento frattello —y tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa se retiró a su habitación.

_Incertidumbre_

Los días transcurrieron y Feliciano no supo mas de Germán, y los compañeros de clase del desaparecido preguntando por el no mejoraban su estado de animo, aun así Feliciano trató de hacer honor a su nombre y con todo su esfuerzo esbozaba un intento de sonrisa para que nadie supiera que en realidad sentía una gran angustia y preocupación por aquel al que aun conociéndolo de poco tiempo había robado la mitad de su corazón.

_¿Dónde estas?_

El tiempo transcurrió lento y tortuoso para el joven italiano, su cálida sonrisa se había esfumado, por las noches no podía dormir, y ante el asombro de todos perdió el apetito…

—Oye angustias, la hora del almuerzo es para comer no para sentarse a sentir pena por si mismos— se acercó Lovino a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en una banca al lado de las cafeterías poniendo una bandeja de comida frente a el.

—lo siento no tengo hambre—

—nada de "_lo siento no tengo hambre_" vas a comer—esperaba que funcionara como hacía antes cuando eran niños, en vista de que no lo hizo y tras la brillante deducción de "Feliciano no tiene hambre porque esta triste, así que hacerlo reír hará que sea la misma bestiecilla hambrienta que ha sido siempre" probó con el plan B.

— ¿Sabes? te perdiste de algo grande, recuerdas a ese chico… ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ese, el canadiense…bueno da igual, el iba caminando y su hermano le quito las gafas—soltó una pequeña carcajada— dio vueltas en su propio eje y entonces termino por comerse la puerta del salón debiste verlo…

Feliciano tomo el tenedor para tratar de engullir un poco de pasta a fin de que Lovino dejase se preocuparse por el, no quería que se angustiara por su culpa.

—oye Feliciano— el chico albino se acerco a ellos y preguntó— ¿has sabido algo de Germán? hace un rato me encontré con los chicos del esgrima y me comentaron que…— las palabras murieron al ver lo que había provocado con su comentario.

¡A la mierda el progreso que había logrado! Lovino, fulminó a Gilbert con la mirada y con un gesto de desesperación soltó ruidosamente el tenedor sobre la charola y apoyó la frente en su mano derecha, el alemán se dio cuenta entonces de que la había fastidiado cuando el semblante del menor de los Vargas volvió a ser deprimente y sin saber bien que hacer simplemente se marcho de ahí fingiendo que alguien le llamaba desde otro lado. Lovino miró a su hermano, aunque odiara demostrarlo se preocupaba por el. Feliciano trataba por todos los medios parecer el mismo de siempre pero era Lovino el que se daba cuenta de que no era así, escuchando el llanto mal disimulado desde la habitación continua todas las noches y sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo mas que tratar de calmarlo con un "no te preocupes frattello, seguramente un chico tan nerd como el habrá conseguido una beca en el extranjero o esté de vacaciones con su familia, estoy seguro de que esta bien"

_Falsas esperanzas_

Había pasado ya un mes sin tener noticias suyas y muchos rumores corrían por la escuela acerca de Feliciano: que si se drogaba, que si andaba en pandillas… y con justa razón pues hasta su aspecto había cambiado se le veía mas delgado, con ojeras y su aseo personal dejaba mucho que desear con el cabello mal peinado, sino que apenas un poco acomodado con la mano, el uniforme sin planchar y en ocasiones hasta sucio, Feliciano pedía permisos entre clases pues todo parecía recordarle la ausencia de Germán y se tomaba su tiempo en los lavabos del edificio para dejar salir su dolor en forma de lágrimas hasta que se sintiera seguro de poder fingir su sonrisa de nuevo y si alguien hacia preguntas se excusaba con un simple:

—vee~ es que no he podido dormir bien—

Era un día nublado, Feliciano se dirigía a la clase de cocina y lo vio, su corazón dio un vuelco no podía ser ¡Era él! Ahí estaba… de espaldas, podía verlo ¡era Germán!, corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello respirando fuertemente, inhalando la tranquilidad de saberlo bien y exhalando su dolor, en un trayecto que le parecía eterno a pesar de ser muy corto. Cuando por fin llegó donde estaba, le abrazó por la espalda y sin poderlo evitar un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

—te extrañé tanto—dijo Feliciano aferrándose a aquella figura.

—esto… ¿Podrías soltarme? —una gruesa voz que no era la de Germán le sacó de su burbuja, haciendo que se separara inmediatamente de el, ciertamente se le parecía mucho: era alto, rubio pero el azul de sus ojos no se comparaba con el de su amor estos eran más serios y parecía estricto.

—lo siento jeje, te confundí con alguien más—se excusó el pelirrojo sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado.

—no te preocupes—respondió el alemán mirando con rareza al pequeño, lucia deplorable, aunque ciertamente despertó su curiosidad.

Esa tarde Feliciano se sentó en una de las aulas abandonadas, quería estar solo, tenía mucho que pensar porque el no se hubiera ido dejando tantas promesas sin cumplir, no podía desaparecer así tan de repente hasta parecía cosa de ficción el hecho de que la ultima vez que le vio se declararon su amor, un amor puro y tierno como el italiano jamás había experimentado, cálido y reconfortante, muy distinto del amor pasional que había vivido en ocasiones anteriores con sus antiguos amantes, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no reparó en la figura que estaba en la puerta hasta que esta comenzó a hablar:

—oye frattelino, Francis te busca—algo no andaba bien rara vez Lovino se refería a el como frattelino, el aludido solo lo miró y desganado se levanto del suelo.

— ¿ha dicho que quiere? —preguntó intrigado Feliciano, Francis era su tutor, un chico de origen francés un par de años mayor que Lovino, pidió primero ser el tutor del mayor pero ante las insistentes insinuaciones que atentaban contra la virginidad del ojiverde este se negó y como, al instante de ver al pequeño Feliciano sintió un encariñamiento severo hacía él, terminó siendo mas que un tutor; casi un hermano mayor para el pelirrojo.

—dijo que tenía que hablar contigo—

"_la ultima mala noticia_"

— ¿me buscabas? — inquirió el de ojos miel al entrar a la dirección en donde se encontraba Francis y el profesor Roderich, cuando giro para verlo, Francis supo que aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creyó sintió como si le golpearan con fuerza el corazón.

—me retiro señores — se excusó el profesor de lentes, saliendo del lugar, mientras con la mirada le dedicaba al rubio un silencioso "lo dejo en tus manos".

—Feli, toma asiento—le señaló el mullido sillón beige, el italiano dejó su mochila en el suelo y se desparramó en el sofá. Francis, lentamente, como quien espera que le dicten condena, tomo asiento al lado de el.

—Feli… tengo noticias de Germán—sentencio el rubio.

— ¿en serio? — la mirada de Feliciano resplandeció seguramente estaba bien, seguramente se volverían a ver ¿verdad? El corazón del chico parecía volver a la vida pero pronto se percató de que lo que venían no eran buenas noticias.

—Feliciano…—el rubio tomó una bocanada de aire y lo dejo salir pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas—el ultimo día que Germán asistió al campus sufrió un atentado de secuestro—Feliciano no podía creer lo que oía, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la efímera sonrisa llena de esperanza que adornaba el rostro del italiano desapareció, de los labios entreabiertos exhalaba aire rápidamente en pequeñas respiraciones al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

—p-pero esta bien ¿verdad? — el mas pequeño sintió un nudo en su garganta que hacia cada palabra mas difícil de pronunciar que la anterior.

—el, trato de defenderse y como consecuencia… los delincuentes le dispararon— finalizo el mayor, esquivando la mirada, no quería ver a su _cherí _destrozado.

El italiano esto último lo escucho como un pitido taladrando sus oídos y rogando haberse equivocado preguntó.

— ¿Qué? —

—lo siento _mon petite_ los médicos llegaron tarde y Germán falleció—

Feliciano estaba hiperventilando, trataba de esbozar una sonrisa.

—buena broma Francis, pero—sollozo—no deberías jugar con eso…—

—yo mismo quisiera que no fuera cierto pero lo es… lo siento mucho Feli—

—no es cierto ¡NO ES CIERTO! —el grito del menor de los Vargas llego a oídos de su hermano quien estaba fuera del aula, expectante.

"_Quiero despertar_"

Lovino escuchó el grito de su hermanito seguido de sus inconsolables sollozos, caminó hacia fuera, necesitaba aire, tomo su móvil y pulso sobre la pantalla un numero, dio un toque en llamar y lo coloco en su oído, un par de tonos y la voz de Antonio Carriedo atendió.

—Antonio… escucha, pese a todo lo que te he dicho—se sonrojo al tiempo que su corazón destrozado ante la sola idea de que lo que acababa de presenciar le ocurriera a el también —quiero que sepas que te quiero, no lo olvides porque… ¡porque no lo volveré a repetir!... Te amo... bastardo… —

_Duele..._

**SEPARADOR**

Contra todo pronostico y pese a la petición del director de darle a Feliciano unos días para que se tranquilizase, el italiano decidió seguir asistiendo a la escuela tratando de esforzarse lo mejor que podía en todo pero fallando torpemente en lo mas esencial.

Francis le ofreció acompañarle al cementerio donde se encontraba Germán, Feliciano aceptó, le gustaba creer que si iba a ese lúgubre lugar Germán podía escucharlo y verlo, durante el trayecto se mostro distante, como ido y una vez llegaron a la lápida amplia que a nivel de suelo en una inscripción ponía "Germán Varetti 1996-2014" Feliciano saco de dios sabe donde la más resplandeciente de sus sonrisas y con voz quebradiza comenzó a hablar:

—hola _mio amore_, ¿sabes? te he extrañado mucho, perdón que venga a verte así de… descuidado—cerró los ojos y tomo aire recuperando la compostura—eres muy tonto, ¿lo sabías? No debiste tomar ese camino, te dije que era peligroso, no puedes irte aun…—se desplomo sobre sus rodillas- aun no te puedes ir, ¿y que hay del museo que íbamos a visitar? Lo prometiste… —sollozó un poco en silencio para después secar sus lagrimas y continuó— ¿recuerdas que te conté que me gustaba la música?, te escribí una canción—sacó con manos temblorosas un papel arrugado del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con una voz desgarradora que hizo añicos el corazón de francés quien miraba en silencio dándoles tiempo del ultimo adiós comenzó a cantar, trato de pronunciar la primera estrofa de aquella melodía en italiano, mas no pudo continuar pues el llanto era ya imposible de ocultar y aunque trató de seguir cantando los sollozos hacían inteligibles las frases que profería el muchacho, se dejo caer sobre la tumba de su único y verdadero amor y permitió que las lagrimas chocaran contra el frio concreto.

_Nunca te olvidaré, esperaré pacientemente a aquel que llego repentinamente y así se fue._

_Se fue dejando tras de si el cálido sabor de una caricia tierna y sin segundas intenciones._

_Se fue con la promesa de volvernos a ver._

_Se fue tras el murmullo de la última mala noticia._

_Donde quiera que estés… espera por mi, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar…_

Besotes y gracias por leer

_Tsukiko Braginski _


End file.
